


Honey, You're My Sun

by mygreatwidesomewhere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Markhyuck being cute, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Romance, Self-indulgent fluff, author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygreatwidesomewhere/pseuds/mygreatwidesomewhere
Summary: The morning after the wedding, Mark wakes up feeling a little poetic and very much in love.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 57





	Honey, You're My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Me: (Having no school because I’m waiting for uni to start and therefore having nothing to do) I should be productive and try writing fanfics  
> Also me: stays awake until 4am then sleeps until 12pm and spends the rest of the day scrolling through social media and ao3
> 
> Anyways, this is my first ever fic so I’m really sorry if it’s a mess. What am I even writing? How does one WRITE? It’s honestly just writing practice since my brain has stopped working since school ended and I’ve really just been daydreaming so I thought I might as well try this out. I have a lot of ideas for fics from all my daydreaming but they’re way too long and complicated and what even is plot so I decided to start with some plotless, simple (???), self-indulgent fluff. Also, it’s unbeta-ed so I’m not even a hundred percent sure if I’m using punctuation correctly. Fic writing is a whole different ball game *cries* I’ve literally only done academic pieces in my life. Still, I hope you like it! That said, I really do want to improve my writing (not sure if I’ll do this again but I’m trying to gather the courage, willpower and motivation) so I would greatly appreciate it if you leave some constructive criticism, especially in the aspect of writing style, creating the mood etc. 
> 
> Also, these are some tough times so I hope that everyone is staying safe and healthy! I also hope this may alleviate the boredom of those of you practicing social distancing and staying cooped up at home like I am ^-^

Blinking and bleary-eyed, it’s the Sun that Mark wakes up to. The morning light streams through the sheer, white curtains that drift to the gentle push and pull of the breeze, echoing the distant sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. Part of him wants to sink back into a deep slumber as he basks in the Sun’s rays and the lulling, comforting rhythm of the ocean. 

However, as with most days, inspiration tugs at him, a song waiting to be put into lyrics. He only hopes that he can do justice to the beauty that envelops him. That being said, even if he doesn’t manage today, he finds solace in the fact that he has the rest of his life to work on it, the memories of yesterday’s events pouring back into his head and creating an inexplicable, almost bursting feeling of warmth that pools in his chest. 

Gradually, he builds up the will to sit up, stretching to shed the layers of sleep weighing him down. Carefully, trying not to shift too much, he slips off the plush bed and picks up the pen and notebook on the bedside table as he walks out into the balcony, the full force of the wind and the brilliance of the sun hitting his face and bare torso. Still, the assault on his senses serves to further awaken him as he finds himself refreshed by the salty smell of the air and the view of the expansive blue sky laid out in front of him. 

He seats himself comfortably on one of the inclined beach chairs he finds on the balcony. He closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath and opens his eyes as he releases it. Then, he writes.

Images flash through his mind in a flurry, a vignette of people actually in a flurry and very very flustered. His family fusses over him, making sure his hair is perfectly gelled back, that there is not a stitch out of place on his almost pristine, white suit. Other people he barely recognizes are running about with flowers - sunflowers - in their hands among other decorations like the satin strings that seem suspended in the air as the person carrying it rushes past. That’s about all that manages to register in his head as his nerves take over. His stomach is in knots and his hands seem to be getting clammy. Is he trembling? He can hardly tell, everything seems topsy-turvy anyways and he’s not sure if it’s because of all the decorations being put in place or his own disorientation. It almost seems like a fever dream. He remembers the feeling last even as he finds himself at the end of a long, red carpet, his friends and family who are all dressed to their best staring at him with fond looks in their eyes. At least he thinks so. He can’t seem to look anyone in the eye for more than a second. Everything is moving a bit too quickly, including his gaze. And his breath. And his heartbeat.

And yet, like magic, everything stops. And yet, as everything screeches to a halt, his erratic heartbeat and his breath stilling as his field of vision narrows in to the other end of the carpet, he knows he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. 

Admittedly, he can’t see very clearly with the tears blurring his vision. He’s not surprised that, just like the first time he laid his eyes upon the beautiful sight, he is blinded. One mustn’t stare at the Sun for too long. Still, he can’t bring himself to tear his gaze away and before he knows it, the Sun stands before him, shining its light, sharing its warmth. Words are being spoken but he can’t get himself to concentrate on that until he hears the voice he loves so much, dripping in honey.

‘--- And before I knew it, I fell in love with the dumbest, most dense boy on the planet,’ he swears he can hear a few chuckles from the audience, ‘But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Because then I wouldn’t be standing here today, looking back to our fond memories of the past, rejoicing that I am standing here today with my entire world and looking forward to the future we will have together. And I cannot wait to wake up to your stupid, adorable face every single day---’

‘--- Knowing that I should never let you anywhere near my kitchen.’

‘How did you know what I was thinking of?’ He doesn’t even flinch at the sudden weight on his shoulders though a faint breath does tickle his neck.

‘You’re just easy to read, Mork Lee.’

Mark doesn’t even question what exactly he was reading from behind him. His back? He’s learnt not to question Donghyuck’s words and antics over the years. He’s usually right anyways, especially in the subject of Mark Lee. He can still express his shock and disbelief at whatever Donghyuck manages to pull out of his hat though. 

‘I still can’t believe you said that in front of everyone.’

‘As if I could humiliate you more than Gordon Ramsay already has.’

And somehow, he’s still rendered speechless. 

Silence follows. It’s not uncomfortable. In fact, Mark immerses himself in it, in the feeling of tranquility that he is enveloped in, safe in the arms of his love. But it doesn’t last for long as he feels a tug on his shoulders and Donghyuck softly nudging his head with his own.

‘Come back to bed and cuddle with me.’ Mark has yet to turn back but he already feels his pout as he whines, ‘It’s our honeymoon, you’re not supposed to be working, come on.’ Donghyuck rubbing his face into his neck as he awkwardly rocks back and forth from behind the chair will never not be endearing to Mark. He makes it so hard to say no. Taking one last glance at the unfinished lyrics, he sighs and relents, closing the notebook and getting up. 

The younger of the two is already back on the bed, looking oh so inviting laying on the messy white sheets with his sun-kissed legs being fully exposed as his - Mark’s - shirt rides up his thighs. Mark gulps. He hopes Donghyuck doesn’t notice but there’s no point. He always does. And he makes full use of it. Stretching his arms, he pats the other side of the bed, the shirt hiking up even more, giving Mark a full view of his thighs. As if that wasn’t enough, he decides to turn up the cute act, whining at Mark to hurry up. 

‘We’ll end up falling asleep though. Didn’t you want to go out and explore today?’ Mark half-heartedly protests.

‘That can wait, I’m still sleepy,’ he puffs up his cheeks and crosses his arms, saying in that annoying (read: adorable) voice of his, ‘Didn’t you promise me yesterday that you’ll follow and stay with me through all my antics? Well, I want to sleep. Are you joining me or not?’ 

And how could he ever refuse? So he climbs back into bed, pulling Donghyuck closer to him. They don’t need to search each other’s eyes, they’ve already found their answers in each other and so, with as much certainty as he uttered his vows the day before, he promises, ‘Always.’ 

The Sun shining outside couldn’t possibly match the radiance of his smile at hearing that one word. The calming cadence of the waves washing onto the shore couldn’t possibly bring him the tranquility and comfort that Donghyuck’s light breathing as he falls back asleep does. And he knows. He knows that no matter where he is in the world, as long as he’s with his husband, his muse, his Sun, he’ll always be home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to read this far, thank you very much for taking the time to look through this! I hope you have a very nice day!


End file.
